


After the Christmas celebration...

by Redrosessoulcabin



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000), The Grinch - Fandom
Genre: A bit violent but completely consensual, Also some fluff in the beginning so don’t worry, And a breeze of, Angst, BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I’ll ease y’all into it, Masochism, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrosessoulcabin/pseuds/Redrosessoulcabin
Summary: It was very apparent to me, that Martha rather enjoyed the Grinches strength and passion and my mind went places where it probably shouldn’t have.But honestly: At this point I don’t care and imma share my weird ass fantasiesEnjoy!
Relationships: Grinch/Martha, Martha May/The Grinch, The Grinch/Martha May, The Grinch/Martha May Whovier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	After the Christmas celebration...

**Author's Note:**

> So basically: I recently watched the movie “Secretary” (2002) and “How the Grinch stole Christmas (2000)” and since I’m into the Grinch/Martha pairing as well as BDMS shit I made this.  
> If anyone enjoys this lemme know and maybe I’ll write some more scenarios of that sort for both of them!

After the Christmas party was over, Martha and The Grinch finally found themselves alone in his layer.  
An air of merryiness was still present in the room and it was almost like the memories made of this particular Christmas party would forever linger.  
But there was also something new. A comfortable, yet awkward kind of tension between Martha and The Grinch.  
Comfortable, because they knew they liked each other, awkward however, because they were both still unsure of how to proceed.

“So uhm…”, the Grinch started after a couple of moments of silence passing between each other, “I...uhm...I…”, he tried to find the right words, but was struggling to do so.  
Martha smiled at him softly, a kind of reassurance that she’d be ok with whatever was to come.  
“So, Martha: Why me?”, he asked  
It was a question that she should’ve anticipated, yet it baffled her all the same.  
“Well I mean: I think it’s just that you were everything I wish I had inside of me. So raw and so real and so unafraid-“  
“Unafraid isn’t a word I would use to describe myself”, he interrupted her, unable to bare anymore of her compliments he perceived as unreal, “I worry all the time that The Whos’ll turn on me again. I’m terrified right now, that this is all just staged and at the end you will run away again, laughing about how I could’ve ever believed you love me too”  
“I don’t blame you for these fears… at all. Though I assure you, I’d never do such an awful prank.  
You’ve been treated rather cruel by them. I’ve tried my best to be especially kind to you because of that, and also because I liked you a lot of course, and I believe I have been, but I was never brave enough to stand up for my own believes and my own feelings but worst of all: I wasn’t able to stand up for you, even though I deeply wanted to. And that’s what I mean when I say, that you are unafraid. You have always stood up for what you liked and what you believed in, in order to just unapologetically be yourself.”  
At that he was lost for words. He’d never considered, that it took bravery to stand up for yourself. He thought it took bravery to be social even when the people you tried to socialize hate you. But to be yourself? He was good at that... too good you could say. She however seemed to have an opposite problem. He supposed from that, that that was one of the core reasons as to why they both had felt a pull between each other for all this time.  
She was, in every single way, his opposite, yet so eerily similar. Two poles, who were their own, but felt they needed to be together. 

“...I also”, she continued after they had looked at each other with deep love and understanding, “always rather admired your strength. When you got angry, you expressed it so very differently than anyone I had ever seen. I knew it was destructive, neither good for them nor for you, -nor for me-, yet I felt all I wanted was to be claimed by that very strength”, she blushed deeply at that and Grinch’s eyes widened at that. Was she implying…  
His pupils visibly widened by the thought. His hair slightly arose and he felt a certain area harden that he then sneakily covered by convenient placement of his hands as he listened to her speak.  
“And I”,he spoke,”always admired your softness and your kindness. You might not have been brave enough to stand up for how you truly felt, but you also have never been afraid to be kind. It rather seemed you were unable to. You are like an angel. Angels don’t inflict pain, they are peace and beauty itself, something I’ve sought for so long and found in you in every single way”  
She blushed even more at that and a giggle escaped her, “So charming love, but as much as you aren’t completely unafraid, I’ll also deny myself to be an angel”, the softness in her voice was touched by a tangible feeling of want and desire  
“Not quite innocent, are we?”, he asked, now completely sure of knowing that he understood where this was going.  
“Not quite, deary. I find, for not standing up for you, for not chasing after you, like I should’ve done so long ago, I should be punished. I don’t want you blowing up on everyone else again… blow up on me instead”  
He hesitated for a moment, ready to jump up and do that, yet nervous as to if he’d be able to control himself enough not to harm her too much.  
“Don’t be afraid to hurt me”, she answered him as if she had just read his mind: though maybe it was just that he had very obvious facial expressions, “just go for it. I don’t mind hurting. I’ve been overprotected my whole life, by everybody, even including myself. I have suffered, because I haven’t let myself live and feel. Take me as you are, don’t be afraid to leave scars. Hate and love me, with all the strength and all the feelings that are inside of you”  
He needed no further confirmation. He grabbed her by the back of her head and threw her on one of the tables, following suit in placing himself on top of her, then throwing off his Santa hat and coat.  
She looked at him in a similar shock she had had when he had landed on her chest the other day. Thusly, he took the liberty and growled  
“Hello Martha”  
She giggled at that. It sounded nervous yet extremely excited and he felt, that that was exactly what he needed to go completely feral. In one quick, swift motion, he ripped off her clothes and the fairy lights in her hair. Her hair fell down on her face and the surface beneath her in a tangled mess and her body was left scratched from the force it took to rip the fabric open. A delayed moan escaped her, as she realized what just happened. It was beyond of what she could’ve ever imagined.  
Pleased with her reaction, he took the liberty to suddenly bury his teeth into the skin between her neck and shoulders, as if he was about to eat her whole. He waited until she drew blood, and then licked it off. He proceeded to do this alongside her arm, her sides, her legs and lastly her breasts. At first she was just relentlessly screaming, but after about a minute, she began moaning, begging for him to bite harder, leave his disgusting spit all over her. Something about his revolting action just made her go crazy. For whatever reason, he knew exactly what to do, to hurt in the most lovingly way possible.  
After he decided he had enough, he took her by her hair, pulled her close to his face and pressed his spit and blood covered mouth onto hers, biting her lip as his last blood draw before he whispered, “Let’s get ya to my bed”  
He still had her only by her hair. Not bothering to stabilize the rest of her body, he dragged her off the table and behind him on the floor.  
Martha felt the stone rub the skin off her ass. It burned like a bitch and she felt tears form in her eyes. But instead of screaming for help, making him stop, she felt herself hysterically laugh and moan. She knew, that this couldn’t be normal, yet here she was… yet here she was loving the abuse. 

Finally, they arrived. With what seemed like the utmost disrespect, he threw her onto his bed like she was just another pillow. She was facing downwards, her ass for his display. He quickly tied her hands and legs before he spoke, in the most sadistic way possible, “Your ass looks ripe to hit up”, and her body reacted to it in the most submissive, masochistic way possible.  
As soon as his hands landed on her already wounded ass, she moaned louder than the Whos sang on Christmas.  
The Grinch continued to hit her, until her bruises were close to ripping her skin off. Then he turned her around again to see her face.  
Her lip was crusty from dried blood, her makeup was smudged by tears and spit, but her face wore the utmost pleasure he had ever seen anyone wear.  
She was clearly insane.  
But so was he.  
So that was a match made in heaven after all.  
“You look perfect like this, my fallen angel”, he growled, “and I’m the demon, who’s gonna poison ya”  
Slowly, he crawled on top of her widening his legs, letting a big green cock show underneath his hanging belly and fur.  
“Poison me”, she hushed, barely able to form a coherent sentence anymore. She was exhausted and thrilled at the same time. Hazy from blood loss and abuse, but clear minded in her desire, “enter me, Demon”  
“What’s the magic word babe?”, he asked, inching his dick closer to her dripping cunt, slightly touching her entrance, but not quite entering  
“Please”, she almost screeched, “please, please, please…”  
“Alright, alright darling. But be warned, I’m gonna destroy your pussy like I’ve destroyed your Christmas tree”, with that, he entered.  
For a second, she couldn’t breath. Her heart stopped beating, her eyes and mouth opened wide and she choked. But as he started moving, she felt her breath coming back her eyes fluttered, and she almost sang of the joy she felt, as she felt him climax hard. She followed soon after, her body wanting to free herself of the ropes around her hands and feet. The frustration of being unable to get off the ropes and the new wounds it caused made her feel even hotter and she feared she might just collapse under all the excitement she felt.

The Grinch waited a few moments until he was sure he finished completely before he exited her again. He took a deep breath before he untied her, putting her arms down slowly and gently, before he lay down next to her, looking at the damage he’d done.  
“Oh wow”, he whispered, “I hope I didn’t go too feral there”, she chuckled at that  
“Maybe you did”, she said, “but I loved it. That’s the most excitement I’ve ever had in my entire life”  
“I loved it too. I felt I could finally go wild without doing unwanted damage and do something enjoyable at the same time”, he answered her comment, “… are you gonna be ok?”, he asked, giving her wounds small, soft kisses. It made her heart grow almost double in size. One second he had been a feral, unforgiving beast, and the next he treated her gently. The duality of him was perfect in her eyes and all she could ever ask the love of her life to be.  
“I’m going to be just fine love. You are the best”, she smiled  
“Thank you”, he simply answered, giving her one more, long kiss, before they both drifted into sleep in each other arms...


End file.
